


Stay Still

by ZeroTwo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Praise Kink, Short, Smut, panchito has a dick, yes this is furry porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: José gives Panchito a torturously slow hand job.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stay Still

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on that slow burn fic so like take this I guess

He had let his guard down.

Panchito should have payed attention to the devious look in José’s eyes as he sat next to him on the couch earlier that evening. Now here he was, struggling to pay attention to his telenovela as he was receiving what could only be described as the most torturously slow hand job in the world. José’s grip on his cock was loose, almost lazy, as he stroked up and down in a slow rhythm. Panchito fought to keep his breathing under control, already knowing there was no way to stop his cheeks from getting any redder. His mind was so hazy he had a hard time remembering how he had even gotten into this situation. He wanted to ask José to go faster, to grip a little harder, anything to relieve him, but if Panchito remembered anything it was the way José whispered to him before undoing his belt buckle. 

“Don’t move, or you won’t finish.” 

The rules for their game had been set, and Panchito wouldn’t dare disobey. So he set his eyes on the TV and prayed that the melodrama would distract him. It wouldn’t have been nearly as humiliating, Panchito thought, if José was watching with him, but the parrot was using his free hand to thumb through a book on his lap. The smug bastard.

As if sensing Panchito’s rising agitation, José’s hand slide up and he pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock, almost lovingly. Panchito let out a gasp, but managed to keep himself from bucking his hips up. He tore his eyes away from the screen and stared down at the sight of José’s thumb purposefully rubbing across the slit of his dick. God, he was being tortured. His heart pounded in his chest, and he gripped the couch cushion underneath him. José had the audacity to chuckle at him before sliding his hand slowly, oh god so slowly, back down his length. 

Panchito wanted to whine, but he kept his beak shut. Instead, he looked towards José pleadingly. He had been good, hadn’t he? He’d followed the rules, been obedient, didn’t he get a reward? José’s eyes met his, and he smiled warmly at his boyfriend. The gloved grip tightened ever so slightly, and Panchito choked out a sob. 

“T-Thank you.” He groaned.

José twisted his hand slowly, drawing out another low groan from Panchito, “You are doing so good, Paquito. Just a little longer, I promise.”

Panchito couldn’t even hear the TV anymore, his head too clouded with an unbearable heat. He had lost all sense of time, only able to focus on the drag of José’s hand. The man was dangerously good with his hands, and Panchito felt both blessed and cursed. He could feel his cock leaking precum and knew he was approaching his limit. His hips twitched needily, desperate for any sort of friction. There was nothing he could do but take what José deigned to give him, and that thought shot a new wave of arousal through his body. He was so lost in the haze that he almost didn’t hear José speak.

“You have been so good. I am so proud of you.” 

The praise made Panchito’s head spin. José was gripping him properly now, leaning up to press his beak against his own. Panchito kissed him back hungrily, but kept his hands to himself. He hadn’t been given permission to move quite yet. When José pulled away, he found himself panting. He was desperate and hungry for more.

“Cute.” José smirked, starting to stroke his dick faster. “You did so well to follow my rules. I knew you could do it.“

Panchito groaned, “José... please...”

José pushed his thumb against the head of his dick, “Good bird. You deserve a prize. Come on now, show me what you want.”

Panchito whined, finally bucking his hips up into José’s hold. He nearly sobbed with relief at the feeling. José hummed appreciatively, his red cheeks betraying his nonchalant attitude. They were both breathing heavily now, leaning against each other as Panchito grabbed at José’s waist. His back arched as he felt his orgasm rising. He was scrambling now, reaching a hand up to pull José into a searing kiss. José, never one to be outmatched, sped up his strokes. 

Panchito moaned loudly, “José, I’m going to-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, his orgasm hitting him hard. Panchito let out a moan so loud he wouldn’t have been surprised if everyone on their floor heard them. His neighbors were the last thing on his mind as he watched his cum splatter over José’s thighs. A grin spread across his beak, feeling a sense of pride in having lasted as long as he did.

José was staring fondly at him, “Good job...” he startled Panchito by suddenly climbing onto his lap, “Now hurry and recover, we are not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes so sorry if it sucks


End file.
